How to make a Dangan Ronpa OC
by FireFury
Summary: Ever wanted to know how to make a half decent DR OC? Now's your chance!
1. Looks, Names and Cannon Breaker

Hello Dangan Ronpa fans! It is I... Some random girl on the internet who is obsessed with everything. Yeah that's it. Anway I will show you how to make a good Dangan Ronpa OC before I start my SYOC. Yep I'm doing one of those. Now why am I doing this? Many DR OC Makers make Mar Sues or Gary Stus, in fact there are blog's about DR Mary Sues or Gary Stus. So who want's to stop making OC's like Kokoro Komaeda and Hibiki Frolo? I think I saw one hand so let's go!

 **1\. Looks**

Your OC has to have a decent look. Rainbow hair is going out on a limb and 7+ colours is a big no. Your OC can have crazy colours of hair but not to crazy! There is a limit of how many drugs it can take.

Eyes can be any colour you wish - within reason. However, just one unless they suffer from Heterochromia. However, Heterochromia is pretty rare so don't use it willy nilly on all of your OC's just because. 3 or more different colours of eyes is a huge no. You shouldn't really do that.

Your OC's main outfit has to be fitting. Make sure it isn't to fanservicy or makes the character half naked. Their outfit must be acceptable to wear in the streets. Take a look at their outfit and say to yourself "Would I wear this in the streets or to school?" If the answer is no then you should think about changing it so it is appropriate. However swimwear is fine if it's for swimming and whatnot.

 **2\. Name and SHSL**

Names... Sometimes a problem. Would you find a girl called FantineAquane on the streets? No as that's not even a name. Make sure that their name fits where they are from - don't name a German girl Sakura. Exceptions can be if their parents are from another country. Use the internet to find name's if you need to - just type in the country's name and then "name list" or "common names list".

SHSL's... When I was creating an OC I struggled with their SHSL. Your OC's SHSL should fit in with their personality and such. On the internet there are list's that can tell you some SHSL's to give your OC. You can ask people what SHSL they would give your OC as well. For example, would you ever think Naegi Makoto could be the SHSL Assassian? Probably not as it doesn't go with what Naegi's like. When asking around though, make sure you ask alot of people as each person has a different opinion on what goes and what doesn't.

 **3\. Seventeenth Student**

When creating an OC - Do not make them a Seventeenth Student for either game. Your OC cannot be apart of either one as they both have only 16 people in them. Adding your OC in would shake up the canon. Also don't ship your OC with a canon character - they probably don't are about them. Another thing, don't make your OC related to a canon character. It won't work out as that will change their past and probably their character. So it won't work out.

 _Next Chapter - We talk about Backstorys and Murders/Executions_


	2. Backstories, Murder and Executions

It's me again! This chapter I will talk about your OC's Backstory and Murder/Execution. These are things that are really important in my eyes to your OC. That's the reason why this is so long.

Let's go!

 **4\. Backstory**

Their backstory can form their entire character. It can also show if they could be the dreaded mary sue or not. So you need to be careful. Not that much angst! It isn't really necessary to a backstory. You can make a interesting past with bits of angst well done. However, don't just get lazy and say "She/He has amnesia and does't remember anything..." Did they just get amnesia? If not thn they should remember some parts. One thing though, don't make a backstory a sentance or two long and expect for people to like it that much. Unless you can write good stuff in that much space...

I will type out two backstory's and tell me which one would be a mary sue, and which a OC.

1\. "Aria Lillane Hiela was born on the twelfth of October in a small village located in Japan. She lived with her parents and brother for 12 years of her life until her father lost his life in a car crash. The funeral was held a week after the incident. Aria and her brother then moved away to live with their grandparents as their mother became suddenly unstable after her husbands death. After 4 days of living with them that they heard that she had jumped of the roof of a hotel out of madness. Their grandparents sent them away to a boarding school (A substitute for their now old school - her grandparents didn't know the location) where Aria developed a talent for maths and her brother became a football star. When she turned 15, a school scouted her down to give her a place in it's home. Aria didn't want to go, but her brother said that he'd want her to go there. So she did - and she died there as the first victim."

2\. "Princess Sakura Music Belle Kawaii Desulla was born on top of a volcano when time began. Her parents both died as she was to majestic as so did all 27 of her siblings. She was covered in the pink blood but no one though she had murdered them as they were covered in sparkles - the signs of a Desulla being killed by majesticness. Sakura went to a boarding school and was taught perfection. She didn't even have to try in anything - she knew everything by age 2... Except stupid maths no one likes maths. Then when she was 15 she got a message to come to a awesome academy. She went there and survived the ultimate tragedy even though she killed all the un kawaii peeps because they were ugly like yamada and leon."

Hope you think Sakura Desulla was the mary sue and Aria Hiela was the OC. Sakura makes me a bit sick. She had 27 sibings who all died when she was born plus her parents... Who were born before time began. Make's no sense to myself but hey. That's what a Mary Sue does. Plus she is a seventeenth student whp breaks cannon as Leon wasn't even killed by a person - he was killed for killing Sayaka out of self defense. Anyway, Aria has an okay backstory. It's okay to have some death in your OC's backstory as long as it's not really like Sakura's.

Now let's move on...

 **5\. Murder and Executions**

Ah Murder and Executions. The things that Dangan Ronpa is. That's why their important and you've got to do them right!

First let's do the murders. Your OC can't be "Oh I'm so kawaii I'm unkillable!" when their is a chance that someone will kill them for a reason. I don't like seeing OC's that end up being the mastermind or die and become an alter ego without having the knowledge to do so. I mean if you look at Dangan Ronpa fanfics, the Alter Ego based characters have reasons for having one. Sayaka didn't have one - she wouldn't know how to.

Now I'll show you a scene where Aria and Sakura both die and an OC of mine discovers them. Yes I myself have an OC but I'm still working on her as I'd like her to be a good OC. Let's get the ball rolling shall we? (And yes I know they are similar.)

1\. "She crept out of the small bedroom located on the second floor and walked swiftly down the stairs. Something felt off and Kagami wanted to see what - even if there wasn't anything to see. Her feet touched the marble floor of the ground and she moved her head to see if anything was different. The door leading to the dining hall was slightly agar with smudged red footsteps leading out. As silently as she could, she ran over to the door. When she got there, she could see the smudges more clearly - this close they looked like blood. Kagami's breath fell silent realising this. Then she pulled the door open more where something lay there silent and mute.

A sharp gasp came suddenly from her throat and she covered her mouth to keep the sleepers from awaking at this time of night. On one of the tables, the corpse of Aria Hiela lay with a knife laying on a wound planted in her back. Blood covered her blue blouse, turning it darker and almost a midnight purple. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was smudged a little. Her glasses were covered with cracks like something had smashed into it.

On the floor, three plates lay smashed with a forth almost unrecognisable as a plate. Cups lay beside them in random groups with some drinks painting the floor.

Her feet ran away and up the stairs. She opened her door and she fell onto her bed. Someone had died. But who was the killer?"

2\. "She crept out of the small bedroom located on the second floor and walked swiftly down the stairs. Something felt off and Kagami wanted to see what - even if there wasn't anything to see. Her feet touched the marble floor of the ground and she moved her head to see if anything was different. The door leading to the dining hall was slightly agar with smudged pink footsteps leading out. As silently as she could, she ran over to the door. When she got there, she could see the smudges more clearly - this close they looked like oddly coloured blood. Kagami's breath fell silent. Who had pink blood? Then she pulled the door open more where something lay there silently.

A sharp gasp came suddenly from her throat and she covered her mouth to keep the sleepers from awaking at this time of night. A corpse lay on one of the stain tables covered in pink blood... It was most defiantly Sakura... Kagami couldn't remember her last name. Her body looked to have about a thousand stabs in the back and a X was marked with a chainsaw still lying in one of the corners. Sakura's eyes were gouged out and her mouth was etched into a weird smile.

On the floor, maybe a million plates lay shattered along with a few cups. And with another look... Was Sakura... Naked? Kagami felt disgusted at the thought.

Then angel wings in a million colours of rainbows sprung out of Sakura's back. Kagami leant on the door, shocked. Then the corpse began to rise and the mouth began to speak.

"Greetings! I am Sakura Music Belle Kawaii Desulla! And your Kagami Hyata! I am so kawaii right!"

And with that Kagami dashed from the room and up the stairs. Her shaking hands opened her door and she fell on the bed. Sakura seemed dead. But she wasn't..."

That was torture to type out have mercy. The first one you can pick out some evidence - the footprints, the plates, the knife. In the second one... Well I think that was weird. Why would someone kill someone like this and not just kill them and leave? Well they wouldn't do that - there's evidence they have to get rid off. Plus - she came back to life with angel wings! How did she manage to do that? How? You can't just bring your character back to life because you like them so much. Just... No.

Second, let's deal with the executions. If your character kills someone or two - they will probably face an execution. Or not - depends on the author. Your OC will have to face their execution and die - you can't let them off it. No one in 1 or 2 got of their execution. They all went along and died/went into a coma. No exceptions except maybe Fuyuhiko but if you look at it, he actually nearly died.

Now let's see what Aria and Sakura face in their executions!

1\. "A rope pulled Aria into the dark corridor while the others looked on with looks of despair. No one really wished for another person to die yet again though no one had any choice. On the other side of the wall, a screen appeared showing a large classroom with Aria situated in the middle. On the desk she was sitting on, a large stack of papers sat with writing that looked like math homework. A bell rang and the desk sprouted a pencil. The pencil was forcefully pressed into her hand with the tip facing her palm. The tip and flesh met together for only a few seconds before Aria pulled it out, wincing a little. She then put the pencil on the paper and began to write. Almost immediately, the paper began burning from what she had written. Then the pencil caught the flames as well. Again it was pressed into her hand in the same place. Now her hand was in flames. Her eyes strayed up and looked at the survivors with a look of pity. Some minutes later, her whole arm was ablaze with her hand charred and smoking. Aria looked at the paper which said something along the lines of "LIES BURN". Then she looked to go unconscious while her body burned..."

Well let's chat about this one. Aria is the SHSL Mathmatics and so this has to do with math homework. Hope it's not mine as I haven't even started that. This shows that she has a pencil pressed into her hand then when it is aflame it is pressed into it again. Then her hand and arm set on fire before she goes unconsious from smoke inhalation or from the fact that one of her arms is gone. She later burns to a crisp. It's not what you would expect and I would improve this to fit to her title. But this is okayish. If this was what I wrote for Aria's execution, then I'd go "Hey FireFury, change this up it doesn't seem right." as I don't like it myself. HAND THE FLAME THROWER.

Prepare the eye bleach everyone.

2\. "A majestic rainbow Narwhal guard escorted Sakura down the corridor. On the other side of the wall, a screen appeared showing a large room with Sakura dancing in the middle with a huge grin on her face. From the walls, many killing devices came towards Sakura - at least 23. Somehow, she didn't even get scratched after it all and her joyful smile remained. Millions of killer items came down and poison gas cam floating in yet she still survived. A rainbow floated above her head and she skipped around before running back into the trial room.

"Hiii guys! I am so kawaii desu right now chans!"

Everyone then watched as a mysterious being dragged her down to hell while she said "BYYYEEE KAWAII CHANS!"

It was over..."

Well that was dreadful to write and adds to the length of this. Well let's see. Rainbow narwhals, she survives the impossible, she escapes her execution and rainbows. What is this. At least she was dragged back home in the end. But in all seriousness, she should have died after the 23 death traps.

 _Next Chapter - We finish this off with a few points._


	3. Final

Hello again! Here I will finish off this little guide. Let's go!

 **6\. Personality**

Your OC's personality is important. Probably one of the most important things, as a personality makes a person who they are. Some people in SYOC's accept words for personality like Clumsy, Smart, Calm and Helpful. Some could say that that's okay - theirs no contradictions in their and they go nicely. But some people want descriptions. So that's what I'll teach you to progress too from this:

Accessible Active Adaptable Admirable Adventurous Agreeable Alert Allocentric Amiable Anticipative Appreciative Articulate Aspiring Athletic Attractive Balanced Benevolent Brilliant Calm Capable Captivating Caring Challenging Charismatic Charming Cheerful Clean Clear-headed Clever Colorful Companionly Compassionate Conciliatory Confident Conscientious Considerate Constant Contemplative Cooperative Courageous Courteous Creative Cultured Curious Daring Debonair Decent Decisive Dedicated Deep Dignified Directed Disciplined Discreet Dramatic Dutiful Dynamic Earnest Ebullient Educated Efficient Elegant Eloquent Empathetic Energetic Enthusiastic Esthetic Exciting Extraordinary Fair Faithful Far-sighted Felicific Firm Flexible Focused Forceful Forgiving Forthright Freethinking Friendly Fun-loving Gallant Generous Gentle Genuine Good-natured Gracious Hard-working Healthy Hearty Helpful Heroic High-minded Honest Honorable Humble Humorous Idealistic Imaginative Impressive Incisive Incorruptible Independent Individualistic Innovative Inoffensive Insightful Insouciant Intelligent Intuitive Invulnerable Kind Knowledge Leaderly Leisurely Liberal Logical Lovable Loyal Lyrical Magnanimous Many-sided Manly Mature Methodical Maticulous Moderate Modest Multi-leveled Neat Nonauthoritarian Objective Observant Open Optimistic Orderly Organized Original Painstaking Passionate Patient Patriotic Peaceful Perceptive Perfectionist Personable Persuasive Planful Playful Polished Popular Practical Precise Principled Profound Protean Protective Providential Prudent Punctual Pruposeful Rational Realistic Reflective Relaxed Reliable Resourceful Respectful Responsible Responsive Reverential Romantic Rustic Sage Sane Scholarly Scrupulous Secure Selfless Self-critical Self-defacing Self-denying Self-reliant Self-sufficient Sensitive Sentimental Seraphic Serious Sexy Sharing Shrewd Simple Skillful Sober Sociable Solid Sophisticated Spontaneous Sporting Stable Steadfast Steady Stoic Strong Studious Suave Subtle Sweet Sympathetic Systematic Tasteful Teacherly Thorough Tidy Tolerant Tractable Trusting Uncomplaining Understanding Undogmatic Unfoolable Upright Urbane Venturesome Vivacious Warm Well-bred Well-read Well-rounded Winning Wise Witty Youthful

You could try and make this better and in more detail with each word but that would make it extremely long. So let's make the first one better.

Let's say Aria had that personality. Clumsy could become this: "She's a bit clumsy at times though she can keep her balance sometimes." Smart could become: "She's also pretty smart when she puts effort into it." Then eventually you could have something like the following:

"Aria is a bit clumsy at times though sometimes she can keep her balance. She's also smart when she puts effort into it. Some call her calm as she doesn't lose her temper often. Her helpfulness comes naturally as she likes helping people when she thinks they need it. However, she easily gets jealous of small things which mean almost nothing."

It's an okay start but could be improved. Here's the personality for my own Dangan Ronpa OC if you want to know:

"Before her sister died, Kagami was different. She had a optimistic personality and managed to avoid trouble a lot. She cared for her sister and liked being a older sister. After her sister died, Kagami dropped her optimistic personality. She easily cried and became fragile for about a month. Then she came a little over it though at the mention of her sister, she becomes unstable for a small period of time. This doesn't really help when she's trying to hack into something important - especially when she's stressed though it can help occasionally for the tears to come."

Also, make sure you don't ever contradict yourself. You can't be shy and wacky, or sane and insane at the same time. That doesn't make sense. Unless your character has split personalities or something similar then you could get away with it. Or if its character development and it changes over time. Just make sure it's not to crazy.

 **7\. Age**

Age. We all have an age. Your OC's age depends on where they go. If they go to a Hopes Peak Primary School then it's probably 5-11 Hopes Peak Secondary School would be 12-16. Then 17+ would be whatever else - Sixth Form, University, College. A 7 year old could not attend Sixth Form and a 29 year old could not attend Primary School. So the age must match up.

I would suggest to keep your OC close to whichever school they're in's age group. A year off could be fine but more than that - no. An acceptable reason may be like Hagakure's, when he was kept back, but really, that's not something that happens every day. Say, if you had a 9 year old cousin. They are the SDSHL Tennis Player. However, they can't go to Hopes Peak Academy - they are too young. No matter what their skill or talent is, they can't be in Hopes Peak.

 **8\. Birthdays**

The time of year where we all get older... This can be a problem. Some OC creators think "Hey, I'll give my OC the same birthday as a cannon character and then make them friends!" Just no. Make sure you do your research and see that their birthday is a good one. Don't give them the same birthday as a canon character on purpose.

Besides, if they are friends with that canon character, wouldn't that character find it a bit weird? I would probably. So just do some research on your dates. For example, put the date and Dangan Ronpa. If a character pops up then you will need to change it. Unless, you think you can pull it off then go ahead!

 **9\. Canon Copies**

Canon Copies are OC's that are basically a canon character with a few changes. For example, if you gave Ibuki different hair and eyes then it's a Canon Copy. Or a recolour - call it whatever you want. A Canon Copy is extremely lazy of a person to write, but its easy to spot if you're writing one, if you know your Tsumiki from your Koizumi.

 **10\. What now?**

What now? Well, you can create a okayish character hopefully! I hope this guide helped you on the road to creating a successful character for Dangan Ronpa. I can help if you want some advice.

Also anyone know anything about Dangan Ronpa SYOC's? I'd appreciate it.

Fire Fury out!


End file.
